Wrong Kid
by Techno Kitty1
Summary: Dumbledore takes the wrong child and leaves Cheri Potter in the flames. She becomes a thief then joins the Hunters of Artemis. Harry Potter threatens his guardians and becomes fat and rst story. Oneshot. Sad end for Harry and Dumbledore. No slash.


Albus Dumbledore swept the crying child up into his arms from the burning rubble and apperated away to mull over the future of the boy. Cheri Potter , her long red locks lying amongst the embers, studied in her mind the man who threw the green ball at her then stole it. She would later realize the incident had something to do with her lightning scar.

'Emily Jones' an unwitting Cheri Potter yawned as she woke to the light of the silver moon. Perfect. Leaping to her feet, she set of at a run to the silhouettes of the city, her heart leaping at the thought of outwitting the dumb

residents into their food. 'The Panther' was the best thief in London, Flitting to random houses including Buckingham Palace and a poor sweet shop, undetected, stealing clothes, food and even books, but never money. Nobody thought of a six year old child completing these feats of thievery. Even at her

age she was beautiful and fully educated, living in a small, abandoned flat. Her hair was long, shiny and crimson and her eyes were almond shaped and, rather surprisingly for her family line, electric blue against her pale skin.

By the time she was 11, something very unusual was already occurring at Hogwarts. For Harry Potter, finding his note for his guardians, became spoilt, vain and arrogant, going so far as to threaten his guardians with, and I quote,

**Meanwhile, Cheri had been admitted into The Hunters of Artemis after attempting to rob a group of monsters - and succeeding in robbing them of their entire food supply and escaping. They found her in a tree on 'Holiday' in America. She had become one of the best Hunters, stripping monsters (and humans ) of every supply they had in the blink of an eye. **

**When Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, after no convincing his guardians who were glad to see him go, he found he was... Just as good as everyone else. Normal. He made no friends, everyone he met revolted by his large figure and boasting conversation. He never studied,resulting in pathetic grades in all his subjects. Snape hated him more than even his father. James Potter had been brave, charitable and clever at times, yet Harry was... A pile of cow dung just less sociable. That was everyones opinion. Then the worst day of his life came. Voldemort appeared, his cape billowing in the wind, and announced victoriously, The following **

**conversation is recorded here for readers: **

**HARRY: Here I am, you villain, and I shall defeat you once again! **

**VOLDEMORT: Ha, Ha, Ha. Very amusing. Now WHERE IS SHE! **

**DUMBLEDORE: She? The child is a boy! **

**VOLDEMORT: Then why is she called Cheri? **

**HARRY: My NAME is Harry! **

**VOLDEMORT: I KNOW it is! I'm asking about the secret Harry twin. You know, blue eyes, red hair , pale, lightning bolt curse scar ? **

**DUMBLEDORE: WHAT! **

**VOLDEMORT: Ohhhhhh, you left the savior in the burning house! :) **

**DUMBLEDORE: No, No, No, No, No. It's not like that- **

**VOLDEMORT: * Grabbing an owl and scribbling on some parchment * **

**Dear Prophet, Dumbledore left the savior, actually Cheri Potter the secret twin of Harry Potter, in a burning house to die. Now Voldemort has returned and there's no-one to save us!* ties letter to owl as Dumbledore makes a grab for it * **

**That day Harry Potter was expelled from Hogwarts as he had no funds and Dumbldore was exiled leaving McGonagall in charge. Dumbledore wandered the land, waiting to find his only chance of a better life, Cheri Potter. **

**One day, Cheri Potter was shooting at the archery range when an old man limped into the clearing, his eyes shining with relief. he croaked, **

**She simply replied, **

**Dumbledore awoke in St Mungos, his body covered in bruises. The girl was declared too dangerous to approach. In a wood of ferns, a girl heard a rustling behind her. Swiftly she flipped to face the pale, snakelike man. She released her arrow. Cheri smiled. One thing she knew, was horcruxes only work once. The prophecy came true. Fudge received a box holding the corpse of Voldemort. Cheri got a picture of his priceless face. Win Win. **

**Techno Kitty **

**/\_/\ **

**l_:_:_l **

**l l ( ( **

**l_l _) )**


End file.
